Problem: Daniel rowed his boat for $7$ kilometers on each of the past $11$ days. How many kilometers did Daniel row his boat altogether?
Explanation: The total number of kilometers rowed is the product of the number of kilometers rowed each day and the number of days that Daniel went rowing. The product is $7\text{ kilometers per day} \times 11\text{ days}$ $7\text{ kilometers per day} \times 11\text{ days}= 77\text{ kilometers}$ Daniel rowed a total of $77$ kilometers.